Battle of the Devil's Edge Research Facility
The Battle of the Devil's Edge Research Facility was a battle during the Rise of the Fear Troopers, fought between attacking stormtrooper forces and a motley defence made up of Professor K's security team, a few members of Tierney's Army and survivors of the Sarnon massacres. The battle took place in the year 7 MA. Prelude A few days previously, a man dressed as Santa had pulled off a massacre on the nearest town, Sarnon. The survivors fled the desolate city and found the Devil's Edge Research Facility, where they were welcomed in. Meanwhile, a group of soldiers led by Captain Henry Alsager of Tierney's Army were en route to the facility to investigate the mysterious disappearances of a group of soldiers in the area shortly after reporting to headquarters with tales of a ghastly figure similar to the legendary Shadow. As they passed by the hub-window, they were shot at. As a result, they entered the facility and were left with no mode of quick transport to get away. The Battle The oncoming stormtroopers were first spotted by Fred, one of Professor K's security guards, who opened fire. He was soon joined by a few members of Tierney's Army. In the early exchanges of fire, few accurate shots were fired , although one stormtrooper and Fred were both killed. It became quickly apparent to the attackers that a stalemate was in progress, and that the defenders - led by the experience of Captain Henry Alsager - would out. As such, they were forced to use their initiative and make attempts to breach the facility walls via alternate routes. attempt to enter.]]However, unfortunately for them, one of Kettleburn's security team, Sam, spotted this development and took steps to prevent them from gaining access, shutting the opened door and requesting urgent reinforcements. As this took place, the stormtroopers began to forge a pathway towards the main entrance, where they would have access to all major areas of the Facility. Such was the importance of the site that the defence was concentrated on the relatively exposed primary corridor, where little cover would be afforded to those fighting the stormtroopers' advances. Realising there was an alarming shortage of weapons, Sam went to the storage to find more. Not aware of what he was doing, one of Tierney's soldiers, Private Tomkinson, rushed to follow. As he did so, the stormtroopers found a way through the door. Tomkinson found himself cut off from the group and was killed. The corridor became a vastly dangerous place in the ensuing seconds, as Private Clucas of Tierney's Army and Bob were both felled, as well as one stormtrooper. Seeing the situation as hopeless, Captain Alsager ordered a retreat of the surviving soldiers to the facility's hub. During the removal of people, Kettleburn vanished. Alsager's last surviving man, Wilkins, volunteered to remain behind and hold off the stormtroopers for a few seconds longer. Unfortunately, he was killed by the Shadow before he could make much of an impact. In the hub, Donny - a survivor of the massacre at Sarnon - was stationed to the side of the entryway, ready to take out the stormtroopers as they entered via the chokepoint. However, Donny's weapon misfired, alerting the troopers to his presence. He was cut down, and the four who remained - Alsager, Joe Ridley, Captain Cucumber and Spitzer - fled. prepares for retreat.]] Aftermath The actions of the conquering stormtroopers after the battle are unknown. At some point in the next ten days, a group of soldiers led by Captain Keinan arrived in response to a distress signal sent by Tomkinson. They realised the facility was forsaken and left to search for survivors. Impact The assault had a major impact on the immediate future of the region, aside from the obvious factor of rendering the Facility useless. Ten days afterwards, the four survivors - forced to seek shelter in nearby woodland - were pressed into yet more defensive action to take on Fear Troopers. In this defence and the ensuing charge, three more were killed. Furthermore, Sam, who somehow managed to survive the attack, was presumably killed around the same time in an explosion. As a direct consequence of this assault, within two weeks only one of the defenders involved - Spitzer was still alive. Casualties Appearances *Fireteam *Death Experiment (first appearance) *Devil's Edge (indirect mention only) *Devil's Edge (novelisation) (indirect mention only) Category:Battles Category:Death Experiment Category:Incidents Category:Events Category:Conflicts